


Laws and Love

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Humour, Inspired by Legally Blonde, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehun is determined to prove his (now ex) boyfriend wrong by getting into law school. Things would be a lot less complicated if the handsome TA would stop getting in his way.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in





	Laws and Love

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd Check-in for the Project 94 fic fest.

It’s a miracle Sehun was able to find a seat.

It throws him off, how everyone actually shows up to class on time, if not ten minutes earlier. He would have gotten to class earlier, but he had pulled an all-nighter last night and woken up late as a result.

He doesn’t let that shake him. Sure, he might have missed out on a few hours of beauty sleep, but at least he got to catch up on all his Introduction to Law readings.

Sehun settles into the empty seat at the very front of the room, right between a spectacled girl and a dark haired man, none of whom pay him any mind as he takes his seat and hangs his shoulder bag over his chair.

Everyone in the room seems to be busy, hunching over their laptops with serious expressions on their faces. Sehun thinks it’ll take him some time to get accustomed to how serious and stressed out everyone around him seems to be.

Sehun turns to the man sitting next to him. It would be nice to make some friends here. “Hello,” he greets, smiling politely. “I’m Sehun.”

“Okay,” the man says, not even looking at Sehun in favor of reading something from his laptop screen.

“What’s your name?”

“Zitao,” the guy responds. He lifts his eyes to look at Sehun. “Did you need anything? I’m in the middle of something if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh,” Sehun’s smile drops. “I’m sorry to bother you then.”

“You should be.”

Sehun nods, heat rising to his cheeks. He hasn’t been anticipating that bluntness, but he supposes that should be expected from a law student.

Oh well, he can’t please everyone. Maybe Zitao is having a rough morning too. Sehun can’t blame him; he’s only been here for a few days and he’s already overwhelmed.

He can’t let the amount of work get to him though. Sehun never backs down from a challenge, and getting through law school to win Junmyeon back is the biggest challenge he’s ever had to face.

He straightens his posture, looking determinedly at the blackboard in front of him. It’s then and there he decides that he’s going to ace this class and make Junmyeon proud.

As if on cue, the door to the classroom swings open, and in walks two men.

They stop at the front of the room, looking impeccable in their coats and ties. The man standing in front of the teacher’s desk looks to be in his forties while his companion seems to be in his twenties.

“Good morning, everyone,” the shorter of the two men greets, nodding at the expanse of the room. “My name is Professor Lee Donghae, and I will be teaching all of you criminal law for this semester.”

The man beside him gives a pleasant smile, one that makes Sehun do a double take from how bright and genuine it is. “Hello everyone, my name is Kim Jongin and I’ll be Professor Lee’s teaching assistant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
